


Cavalier

by qtpiejay



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Angst, But Nothing Happens Between Them, Crying, Implied abuse, M/M, Nothing But Love For One Another, Richie and Eddie Are In Love, Sad, Short, Sonia Kaspbrak is a terrible mom, it’s sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtpiejay/pseuds/qtpiejay
Summary: The sullen pout on Eddie’s lips was enough to shatter Richie’s heart on sight.





	Cavalier

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to ‘Cavalier’ by James Vincent McMorrow while you read! It’s what I listened to when I came up with/wrote this for some reason. 
> 
> Sorry in advance. 
> 
> Slight Trigger Warning?; Implied Abuse

How was Richie supposed to sit still and concentrate when his boyfriend looked like.... that? Granted, Richie never could sit still but Eddie just looked so depressed. His eyes were dark and gloomy and not once had he even glanced in Richies direction. Richie was sure that Eddie wasn’t even paying attention. It nearly tore Richies heart apart, seeing him with that sullen pout on his face. He could only wonder what was wrong. 

Were they fighting? No.. they were both pretty good at communicating, even when they were mad at each other. Richie would have known if it was something he’d said to upset the smaller boy. Eddie didn’t just look sad though.. he looked miserable. He had dark circles around his eyes, as if he hadn’t slept at all last night. And his outfit... something Eddie would never wear. With nothing but black sweats and a hoodie on, he hadn’t even bothered to comb his hair that morning. 

Richie paid no mind to anything happening in class. Eddie didn’t even seem to notice Richie boring holes into the side of his head. Richies heart began to ache. What had been going on? 

The bell had rung, signaling lunch. Their calc teacher was the first person out of the class, shouting at the rest of the students to close the door on their way out. 

But Eddie didn’t move. Didn’t flinch. Instead he sat there in his desk, that look on his face beginning to slowly drive Richie insane. It wasn’t until Richie stepped closer that he realized Eddie was crying. 

“Baby,” Richie spoke, his voice filled with concern. “What’s going on?”

Softly, he kneeled down in front of the smaller boy, fearing whatever it was he was about to say. 

Eddie didn’t speak for a few moments. He bit his lip, eyebrows scrunched together as he looked up at the ceiling in attempt to keep his tears from spilling over. It didn’t work. 

Eddie sniffled. “You’re lucky, you know. Maybe your parents aren’t really all that attentive... but... but.” He couldn’t even finish. He began to sob quietly, and Richie could feel his heart shattering. He stood up quickly, pulling Eddie out of his desk and bringing him down onto the floor to sit on Richies lap. 

“Eddie, tell me what’s going on, please..” he pleaded, rocking the smaller boy back and forth softly, fingers raking through his tangled hair as the Eddie cried. 

“She.. she b-beat me... Ruh-Ruh-Richie.” He didn’t mean to stutter—‘Who are you, Stuttering Bill?’ Richie would joke if Eddie were sobbing so violently—but he was just crying. So, so hard. “And she said...” Eddie shuddered, as if the words were too painful to repeat. “Some mean things.”

Richie swallowed his anger down, but he couldn’t help but clutch Eddies hoodie tightly in his fists in attempt to relieve some of his anger. “What the fuck is wrong with her? Why didn’t you tell me? I would have gone and gotten you out of there, Eddie.” Richie sounded furious, but Eddie knew it wasn’t directed at him. 

“M’sorry,” he mumbled, beginning to calm down. 

Richie sighed heavily, kissing the top of the smaller boys head. “No.. I’m sorry, Eds. You’re staying with me tonight, you hear? Oh, baby... I’m so, so sorry.”

Eddie pulled away slightly, rolling the sleeves of his hoodie up to reveal many, many bruises. All of them looked fresh. Richie closed his eyes and took a deep breath, running his hand over the top of Eddies head. Eddie began to lift the hem of his jacket up, but Richie wouldn’t let him. “You don’t have to show me.”

Eddies lip quivered, and a few stray tears made their way down his cheeks, which were puffy and flushed due to the sobbing. “Richie, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

And there it went. Richies heart had broken. Shattered. Disintegrated. 

“I love you too, Eds. I love you so fucking much. So, so much.”

And as they sat there, classroom filled with echoes of the two boys sobbing, hearts broken, clutching on to one another as if their lives depended on it, they cried. Oh, how they cried. It was enough to leave them both exhausted, and yet, their love for one another only seemed to grow.


End file.
